


Are We Agreed?

by Aurae



Series: Star Wars Drabbles Collection [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Exchange Assignment, M/M, Multifandom Drabble 2019: Round One, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Propositions, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/pseuds/Aurae
Summary: The Resistance is in sore need of new allies after the Battle of D’Qar, but will Terex’s demands be more than Poe can—or is willing to—handle?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



“You _must_ be joking.”

“Do I _look_ like I’m joking?”

Terex stroked his chin. “How do I know this isn’t a trick?”

“The Resistance has been short of allies since D’Qar. Surely you understand.”

Terex did. He’d heard what had happened to most of the Resistance, not to mention Snoke, Phasma, and the rest. It took effort not to gloat. “I’m inclined to entertain your proposal… On one condition.”

“Which is…?”

“This.” Terex got right up in his personal space. He leaned forward—almost, but not quite, close enough to kiss. “So, Dameron, are we agreed?”

Poe didn’t back away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an earlier, double drabble version of the single drabble above. I was having so much fun writing Terex being smarmy at Poe that I forgot the recipient hadn’t requested double/triple drabbles. I’m posting it here now upon request!

“You _must_ be joking.”

“Do I _look_ like I’m joking, Terex?”

He had a point. Poe Dameron’s expression was anything but humorous. In fact, he was positively glowering.

Terex stroked his chin slowly, pretending to ponder. “And how do I know this isn’t another one of your tricks?”

“The Resistance has been rather short of allies since D’Qar. I’m sure you understand.”

Terex did. He’d heard what had happened to most of the Resistance. Not to mention Snoke, Phasma, and the rest. It took a supreme effort of will on Terex’s part not to gloat.

“I’m inclined to entertain your proposal...on one condition,” he announced.

“Which is…?” Poe asked impatiently.

Poe thought he had better things to do than to plead for assistance from Terex and his people, clearly. Terex would have to rearrange his priorities for him.

“This.”

Terex got right up into Poe’s personal space. Poe didn’t back away. He touched Poe’s throat, stroked his chest, his belly, laid his hand tantalizingly above his groin. Poe didn’t back away. He leaned forward, close enough to share the same air. Almost, but not quite, close enough to kiss _. Still_ , Poe didn’t back away.

“So, Dameron…are we agreed?”

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to the exchange on March 23, 2019.


End file.
